Only a Few Steps Behind
by JustOl'Ivy
Summary: Both were taken and kept hidden away from the world. He was forced to forget. She was forced to remember. The Winter Solider is now a name to be feared, however to her - he is still her Bucky, still her partner and still the stupid man she signed up to the war efforts for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters involved in this story, only my original character. All rights to their respected owners.

Author's Note:  
Hey Guys, I haven't really been focusing on Fan Fiction for a good year now. Too much has been happening since I was in Texas last year and since I've been home I've been swept up in planning my wedding since I got engaged just before Christmas! Since I have some time now before I have to put in my immigration papers to go join my fiance and my dog overseas at the end of the year I thought I might as well go back to some of my old stories and get back into it.

I will be updating this story leisurely so hopefully that should be often enough to keep you guys interested in it! I am also updating it as I go along, so brace yourself for any random changes!

Please be patient with me!

:)

* * *

Underground Base  
Present Day  
Outside Washingon D.C

Her cell was dark. It was always dark. She was the only one inside hidden off in some back corner of the facility where no one would find her unless they knew exactly where to look. The cell was basic. Too basic. There was a tiny window just above her head that at least let her see when it was finally morning. Her head was chained down to the floor by a rusting chain leaving her bound to the cot they had set up in the corner. She tugged the blanket up over her legs to keep in some of the heat that had spread through her cell for once. The guard they had stationed outside her cell had long grown tired of watching her just stare at the floor and had walked back to the control room. She sighed closing her eyes for a moment as she listened to the screams that resonated down the corridor to her.

"Open the bars.."

She looked up boredly at the men who had been keeping her for so long - or at least the ones for this decade - She didn't move or even acknowledge him as they opened up her cell door.

"Good morning Cassandra," He grinned, "Can I call ya' Cassie?" She growled at him eliciting a chuckle, "Of course not.." He clasped his hands together, "Although if you play nice today.."

Cassandra's eyes grew wide as she stared up at him. "You mean-" She stuttered, her voice having grown hoarse from the dehydration. "You'll let me see him?" She asked. "Alone?"

He smirked, "If you cooperate," He shrugged as if it wasn't a big ask. "We'll let you see him - alone - and let's just hope this time he doesn't try to kill you."

She frowned looking down at her bruised hands, however, her simple gold band seemed untouched after all this time on her finger. "Whatever you want." She offered, "I just want to see him."

Rumlow turned to the guards and gave a sharp nod, the men moved hesitantly towards her. She watched them carefully, the largest of the three crouched down beside her cot to unlatch the chain from the floor whilst the other two stood not too far behind with their guns trained on her. "We have another test for you today" Rumlow announced as she was hauled up to her feet. She let out a hiss as her wounded feet hit the cold ground, "Boys.." He droned, "Perhaps our lovely nurse here would be more comfortable if she had some shoes?"

"Sir.." One of them protested, "The last time she had shoes. She - She broke my nose." She hid the smirk behind her unkempt hair as he laughed.

"So you harmed her?" He questioned. "God damnit! You heard what the boss said." He scolded. "We do not harm her or we risk losing the asset." The guards nodded. "Good." He smirked. "Go get the damn woman some shoes."

She rolled her eyes as her worn-out old army boots were thrown down at her feet along with a pair of socks. She arched her brow up at Rumlow. "Thanks.." She muttered crouching down to pull them onto her feet. "Can we get this over now?"

"Now there's that military can-do attitude.." Rumlow commented as he led her out towards one of the largest rooms in the entire facility. She looked around confused. This wasn't normally where they would take her. She would just be held in a small cramped room. The room looked like it was encased in 24-carat gold and was oddly warm - as much as she didn't care to admit it she welcomed the warmth. Then her gaze landed on the chair. "Strap her down." He instructed as she was forced down. She stared up at the contraption above her and she felt her blood run cold. This was where they wiped him.

Cassandra took in a deep breath before she spoke. "What am I testing for you delightful assholes today?" She held her breath as they moved to strike her only to have the Physician interrupt.

"We need her stress levels to be relatively stable for this procedure to work." He spoke. She shivered at the accent that came along with his instructions. She did not need to be poked and prodded yet again by another Dr. Zola wannabe. "Miss.." Her eyes flickered up to look at him. "This won't hurt if you don't struggle. "She rolled her eyes without another word. "Prep her.."

She kept her eyes trained on the door trying to focus on any other noise than the machines that were beeping and whirring behind her. She sat perfectly still as they begun applying the receptor pads onto her skin just as her heart rate appeared on the monitors. They had set up the IV off to her left, the bag full of startlingly white liquid. The physician grabbed her arm gently rubbing down the crease of her elbow before slipping the needle into her vein. She let out a small breath as she felt herself unable to bring air in. "What-" She struggled to find her words as her breaths turned into pants. "What did you do to me.."

The Physician stood in front of her, clipboard in hand as he watched her. "This concoction will enhance what the serum has already accomplished.." He explained proudly. "Your strength and endurance will match that of the asset, your speed and agility that of a medal wearing gymnast.." She waited for the catch. "Your fertility should become that of a medical wonder."

"My-" She paused confused, "Why would you need to do that?"

"That is none of your concern." Rumlow snapped as the Physician yanked the needle out from under her skin. "Take her to the asset."

Cassandra was hauled up from the seat yet again, her muscles screaming as they forced her walk down the hallway toward the barred doors at the end. The thought of what was swimming through her veins made her feel sick as she was made to wait outside. She sighed before her impatience got the better of her. "Why can't I go in?" She demanded. "You said-" She suddenly gripped her signs as she felt as if she had been tased. Her fist flew out to collide with the door, a fist sized dent appearing in the metal. "Let me go in." She ordered. "Now."

She could hear him breathing softly as she forced herself to rush in through the now open door. He was straight back against the wall on one of the spare benches that surrounded the room, of course, nailed to the floor. He kept his eyes trained on her as she forced her way across the room only for her knees to give out and end up at his feet. His arm shot out to help her up but she just held her hand up. He had seen her a few times, he could remember that much. They only seemed to let her stop by when someone had to die or when he had got hurt during. He could never understand why. He didn't know her.

"James?" She questioned bringing him out of his jumbled up thoughts.

Bucky sat perfectly still staring at her as she looked around the room and he took in every inch of her face. One thing was clear to him. She was very much a prisoners here. He guessed that maybe an hour or two before she had been dragged from her cell that she had been beaten. Her lips were still sporting some fresh blood, a bruise was forming across her pale cheeks and her fiery red hair was tangled up in dirt and what he assumed to be more blood.

"James." She spoke again. He watched the way the name fell from her lips but he didn't recognise it. She was from New York. She leaned forward a little just so she could be closer to him. He tensed however seeing the desperation in her eyes he stopped. "I need you to answer a few questions for me." Brooklyn. "Since I've never been allowed to speak to you alone I doubt it's going to happen now.." She'd spoke to him before? "Try blinking for yes and tap for no?"

He blinked.

She smiled. "Are you hurt?"

Tap.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I need you to be honest with me." She warned. He huffed but blinked anyways. "Are you hurt?"

Blink.

"Do you know where we are?" She questioned.

Tap.

She frowned a little, even she didn't know exactly where they were - although they hadn't let her go above ground as much as they sent him. They were somewhere in mainland America. She suddenly drew in a breath and bit her lip which drew his attention back to her. "Do you know who I am?" She watched him carefully as he studied her face. She was pretty. Although, under the bruises and the blood, he knew she'd be more than pretty. Early 20's maybe. Nurse. She asked the question again. "Solider." She smiled. "Do you recognise me.."

"I don't know.." He spoke up. Her heart clenched as she let out a soft sigh. He watched as tears begun to well up in her soft green eyes as she turned away from him. She was frightened and that question had meant a lot to her. "You stitched my wound up before.." He spoke, something in him wanting to at least give her something. "Who are you?"

She sighed wiping away the tear that had rolled down her cheek. She didn't have time to cry. She knew that if he was in his Soldier mode that he would recognise his 'handler' but the jumbled mess that remained of James Buchanan Barnes had no idea. "My name is Cassandra-Anne Barnes.." She sighed with small shrug. He didn't say anything. He simply stood up from the bench as she rose up from the floor. He noted that she was at least a foot and a third smaller than him, she held an athletic yet broad-hipped figure.

He towered over her. "Are you a nurse?" He questioned. She nodded. "They're keeping you here?" She nodded again. "What do you want from me?"

"What every woman wants." She replied taking a bold step towards him, their bodies almost touching. "For her husband to recognise her face." Her temper flared feeling the rejection course through her. "Is that a problem Soldier!"

Before she had time to even think about fighting back, he had her pinned to the wall. His metal hand clenched around her throat as her feet dangled a few centimeters away from the ground. "I used to tell you stories!" She told him. "About a boy from Brooklyn who enlisted after a drunken bet." His grip started to slacken off as he took in the need and desperation in her face. "He proposed the night before he was shipped out because he had upset his gal' so much she near enough hooked his handsome face."

He could see the pain in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. The sense in her keeping the triggered feeling locked away in her mind. She forced her hand on top of his letting the gold band catch his eye. She belonged to someone. He couldn't remember her stories and it only made him angrier as he suddenly let her go sending her down to the floor.

"I used to tell you about how his gal packed her bags and got herself shipped out to the front line to look after her idiot fiance because she knew they couldn't be apart for too long without him getting injured." She whispered watching him turn with his back to her as the guards stormed the room. Bucky turned suddenly to see them roughly haul her up from the floor and something clicked.

"You're a good man." She told him as they slowly dragged her towards the door although she didn't really put up much of a fight. "Don't let them turn you into a monster."

* * *

Brooklyn, New York  
1943

With the American war-efforts building up from state to state, another recruitment drive had been set up outside Brooklyn General, in the hope that more men would sign up to be sent off to fight in Europe. Nurses had been 'borrowed' from their normal posts to help with checks on their potential soldiers, which meant that Cassandra had been taken from her ward for the day. She stood in her uniform, clipboard in hand as she took the names of the different men who came into the office. She arched her brow slightly as she moved down the line to face the skinny blonde who had his head buried inside the morning paper.

She crossed her arms looking down at him. "Steve?" She asked. The man in question looked back up at her warily, having seen her coming. She shook her head. "Where are you from this time sweetheart?" Steve reluctantly handed his form over, "Paramus?"

"You gonna throw me out Cass?" Steve questioned with a small sigh ready to grab his jacket. Cassandra laughed a little, as she rested her hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her surprised.

"I'll let you apply one more time Steve," She told him, "-as long as you promise me this is the last time I'm going to have to endure your physical," She whispered winking at him causing the man to blush. He hadn't been too fond of her carrying out his exam, especially without his shirt on. "I'm only teasing you sweetie,"

Cassandra stood not too far from the door as Steve walked up to the desk to hand in his forms to the recruitment officer after he had been called. She handed her clipboard over to one of the other staff nurses as she waited for Steve to have his application processed. Although, she didn't need to see his face to know the officer had marked him down as an 4F invalid. He was a five-foot, 90lbs asthmatic after all.

"Steve," She smiled softly as he walked back down towards her, tucking on his shirt angrily. "I'm sorry," He huffed at her as she playfully ruffled his hair coaxing a small smile out of him. "Come on then tough guy," She bumped his hip cheekily, "Let's go see a movie or something"

Steve looked at her watching as she pulled on her jacket with his brow raised. "Don't you have to stay and finish up the drive?"

Cassandra shook her head with a meek shrug as she grabbed her purse, "I do.." She replied smiling, "-but I'd much rather spend my time with my best friend if that is quite alright with you?"

Steve hid his frown by chuckling halfheartedly, "Better not let Bucky hear you say that,"

She laughed softly hooking her arm through Steve's. "Bucky wishes I wasn't as mad at him so he could have that title back," She told him as they walked down the empty street towards the movie theater only a block or two away.

The nurse was beyond fuming with said man, considering he had enlisted himself after a drunken bet with the boys at the bar - and unlike Steve - was accepted. Steve bit his tongue slightly, "You still mad at him huh?" She nodded, "He's uh-" She turned to look up at him with her eyebrow raised wondering why Steve had suddenly gone so red. "Did you know he got his orders today?"

Cassandra stopped walking to stare at Steve as if he had grown another head. "He's got his orders?" She asked wondering how she hadn't figured that out, she was after-all one of the head nurses for the home-battalions , she would have been notified of the battalions heading out. "Why didn't he-" She paused giving Steve the chance to see the hurt in her eyes. "How long have you known about this Steve?"

"Cass," He sighed, "It wasn't my place to tell you," He tried, "I only found out this mo-"

"You tell me everything Steven Rogers!" Cassandra suddenly cut him off, her hands planted firmly in against her hips as she eyed him. Both men had jokingly called Cassandra Steve's mother in disguise, and Steve could see exactly why as she eyed him. "What makes this any different?"

Steve moved quickly pulling her into as tight of a hug as he possibly could, keeping her close as she rested her head against his shoulder as they stood in the middle of the street. "I'm sorry Cass," He whispered, knowing one of the men should have told her what was going on. "Believe me I am.."

"Can we-" She sighed pulling away from him meaning he reluctantly let go. "Can we just go see the damn movie now Steve?"

Cassandra sunk down into her seat, pulling her jacket up to her chin as the recruitment video began to play. "War continues to ravage Europe," She let out a soft sigh as the video changed to show some of the many battalions that were already shipped out over seas. "-but help is on the way, every able bodied young man is lining up to serve his country." Her thoughts went straight to Bucky. "Even little Tommy is doing his part, collecting scrap metal-"

"God! Start the movie!"

Cassandra and Steve looked at each other with their eyebrows raised before they both turned to look over their shoulder at the boy who shouted, sitting two rows behind him, his arm thrown lazily around his girl.

"Hey," Cassandra warned, "Show some respect,"

"Just roll the cartoon!"

The same boy shouted a few minutes later, even louder, only this time it was Steve who turned round to snap at him whilst Cassandra growled into her jacket. "Hey," He snapped angrily, "You wanna shut up?"

The boy suddenly stood up from his seat abandoning his girl, who arched her brow as she locked eyes with Cassandra. The sheer height of the boy alone caused Cassandra's eyes to widen as he walked down to stand beside the pair of them, his arms cross across his chest as he spoke. "Want to settle this outside?" He asked eyeing Steve.

Out of impulse, Cassandra reached out taking a grip of Steve's arm to keep him from moving. The blonde just turned to her flashing her a sheepish smile before standing up and following the idiot outside.

"Well shit," She grumbled under her breath as she gathered up her bag and jacket before rushing off after the pair in the hope that she got there before the boy could cause any serious harm to her less than skilled friend. The rest of the people in the theatre didn't even bat an eye at the nurse as she burst out the back door to see Steve lose his balance and fall into the trash pile.

"Hey!" She growled catching the boys attention. "Leave him alone asshole!"

"Or what doll-face?" He sneered, his eyes roaming over the white and blue form-fitted uniform she was wearing, a smug look appearing on his face. Cassandra rolled her eyes as she stood with her arms crossed across her chest. She let out a small sigh of relief as she noticed the tall, blue-eyed man standing behind the bully dressed in his uniform. He was watching as his girl didn't even flinch when the man took a threatening step towards her. "You gonna punch me sweetheart?"

"No." Bucky finally spoke up grabbing the man by his shoulder and bringing him round to face him. "I am." His fist made contact with his jaw with a thud, sending the boy to the ground in a heap. He looked round with a smirk. "Pick on someone you're own size." He warned as Cassandra pulled her jacket over her arms. "Oh." He gestured over to her, "Don't threaten my lady."

Bucky reached out to help Steve up from the ground as Cassandra watched the bully scuttle away clutching his jaw, she rolled her eyes before joining the two men. "Sometimes I think you like being punched," He chuckled as Steve brushed off his jacket.

"I had him on the ropes," Steve protested as Bucky plucked his forms from his grip beginning to read them. Cassandra quickly took Steve's face in her hands, as gently as she could, so she could check out his injuries. Lucky for him that he only had a bloody nose and maybe a few bruised ribs - if he was lucky.

"How many times is this then?" Bucky asked looking over the edge of the papers at the pair.

Cassandra rolled her eyes looking over at Bucky with a heated glare, "The third.." She replied bluntly, the look on her face made Bucky arch his brow confused - that was until she looked him up and down. "Paramus this time.."

"You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form?" Bucky questioned as Steve grumbled under his breath at the taller man, "Seriously?" He looked over at Steve who was beginning to blush at all the attention as he tried batting Cassandra's hands away. "Jersey?"

"You get your orders then Buck?" Cassandra suddenly interrupted as she let Steve be for a moment to stand in front of him, her hands on her hips as she looked up at him.

Bucky glared over at Steve annoyed, the blonde simply held his hands up in surrender causing the brunette to sigh before he looked back down at the redhead. "Sergeant James Barnes," He muttered, "Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow morning."

"You should have told me James," She whispered no longer able to meet his gaze, the hurt evident on her face. She turned to look over her shoulder to look at Steve, who stood frowning down at his shoes - feeling just as guilty as his friend. "Enjoy your night boys,"

"Cassie-" Bucky tried as he reached out to hook his arm around her waist pulling her back to him. She stood pressed against his chest motionless. "Please don't go home mad at me sweetheart," She looked away from him as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please.."

She simply ignored his pleads and pulled out of his grip before walking off as fast as she possibly could, fully intent on just going home and spending her night alone in a mood instead of going to the Stark Expo with them that she had excitedly planned out.

Steve frowned as he walked over to Bucky, who was now holding the small battered box in his hand. "It could have been worse," Steve suggested as Bucky looked over at him with his brow raised, "-at least she didn't punch you?"

Bucky chuckled sourly, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up.."

~Some Hours Later~

The gentle closing of their front door caused Cassandra to stir, when she had arrived home she had thrown her uniform to the floor and changed into one of Bucky's many shirts that she knew he wouldn't mind her stealing before throwing herself under the bundle of blankets. She could hear Steve mutter his goodnights from along the hall before disappearing into his own room as Bucky continued down the hall.

He pushed open the door, with his hat in hand. "Cassie?" He questioned seeing her roll onto her other side so she was facing away from him. He rolled his eyes. "Cassandra."

"What?" She demanded as he took off his jacket draping it over the small wooden desk with his shirt following closely behind. She sat up in bed pulling her knees up to her chest. He frowned before slipping into bed beside her. "You're lucky I'm not going to make you sleep out on the floor the night before you ship out."

"I'm sorry." He whispered pulling her in against him. Even though he suspected that she probably didn't want to be anywhere near him. "You knew I had signed up baby," He told her burying his face into her hair, "I know I should have told you I was shipping out so soon."

"Yeah," She agreed sadly. "You should have,"

He sighed, "I didn't want to see you so sad darlin'" He told her selfishly.

"So what?" She asked tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. "You were just going to up and leave in the middle of the night and leave me a note?" He looked at her sheepishly causing her to glare at him. "You were seriously going to leave me a note?"

He nodded as she suddenly wiggled out of his arms raising her fist as if she was ready to hook him. He pulled out the box from his pants pocket catching her hopelessly off-guard. "I was going to try make it up to you by giving you this.." He handed her the small box, "I didn't want to say goodbye to you without it."

Cassandra didn't utter a word. She was too busy staring at the box. "What?" She looked up at him confused. "James, what is this?" He smiled at her, moving to brush the tears from her cheeks. "I don't understand.."

"Cassandra-Anne Cartwright.." He whispered as she tried her hardest to be mad with him. "I couldn't go off to war tomorrow knowing that I didn't have the love of my life behind me." He told her, "I'm scared Cassie, believe me, but I need you to be my motivation.." She smiled, "If you say yes, I'll fight with everything I've got to make it back to you."

Cassandra smirked, "What if I said no?" She challenged as Bucky's hopeful smile fell.

He stammered looking at her, "I didn't think that far I-" She just smiled opening the ring box to stare at the simple but elegant ring that lay there. Bucky watched nervously as she slipped the ring onto her finger admiring it for a few moments.

"If I agree to this James," She whispered, a bright smile appearing on her face. "You better get your fine ass back here when this damn war is over because I'm going to need my husband,"

"Is that a yes Miss Cartwright?" He questioned grinning as she moved to straddle his waist, clasping her hands together resting at the back of his neck.

Cassandra lent forward closing the space between them to press her lips to his. Bucky let out a small sigh of relief as she melted against him, he pulled her in closer as he moved one hand to rest tightly against her hip whilst the other tangled up into her hair. She smirked pulling back just a little so she could speak. "What do you think solider?"

* * *

Underground Base  
Present Day  
Outside Washington D.C

She tried her absolute hardest to keep her anger at bay as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She sat back inside her cell, the bruises around her neck now black and blue from where he had gripped her so tightly. She rest her head back against the stone wall as she let her tears drip down onto the new white t-shirt they had given to her. Ever since she had left his cell, she couldn't ignore the pain that was prodding at her stomach although she suspected it had everything to do with her lovely dosage from the IV.

"That was painful to watch," Alexander Pierce commented as he entered her cell. She chuckled dryly stretching her legs out from beneath her. They had been 'kind' and left her unchained this time. She knew that he had been called in as soon as she had been sent into the cell. He wouldn't dare risk his prized asset. "Did you really think we would let him remember you?"

"Well" She started, "If you want me to keep your best solider in line," She listed, "Be his handler, bear his children.." She growled knowing exactly why there were keeping her around for. She knew they were limited when trying to send her out on missions because she was able to bring herself out of the trigger. "You better hope he remembers me Pierce or you're not getting me anywhere near to producing monsters.."

"Monsters?" Pierce chuckled. "Is that really how you're going to speak about your husband Mrs Barnes.."

"James is a good man Mr Pierce." She told him. "That man in there is broken. You're never going to break me" She smirked pushing herself up from the cot. "-and trust me and this you can take to your grave. He's going to remember me and he doesn't take too kindly to men threatening his lady."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the delay everyone, being on time for things is something I am really poor at! I will try my best to upload these chapters at a more regular rate for you. Thank you for all being so great!

Thank you very much to everyone who has been leaving their reviews for this story. I really appreciate all of your kind words and I am so glad y'all are enjoying the story so far :)

Side Note/ I am sorry to anyone who is slightly peeved that I don't follow a day by day run down I want the start of the story to show the desperation that Cassandra has from being locked up away from her husband for so long. This story is about to dip into the Winter Soldier story line so everything will kinda get thrown in the air. Cassandra's actions in this chapter are out of pure desperation since she has been away from him so long since their last encounter.

* * *

Underground Base  
Present Day  
Outside Washington D.C

Days seemed to have turned into weeks before they had let Cassandra leave her cell. She hadn't been sent out on missions. She hadn't been to train. She hadn't been to see Bucky. Just the same four walls. During that time, they had taken to running more and more tests on her within those walls, they had increased the blood samples they needed, the scans, the needles - it was supposed to have left her weak and helpless - it did the opposite. The tests only fueled her fire to get back to Bucky. She lay perfectly still on the floor of her cell enjoying a moment of peace and quiet for once. Whilst they had been keeping her inside, they had been sending him out more and more to the extent she was left a nervous wreck - if he had been hurt and she wasn't there, no one would be fixing him up. She groaned from the awkward position she had been lying in to stretch her arms above her head just as two guards stormed her cell wheeling a wheelchair in front of them. She pushed herself up from the floor cautiously as she took a seat in the chair.

"Listen here doll." The guard walking out in front of her spoke up. She smiled almost involuntarily at his accent that made her crave to be back home in Brooklyn- well she'd be in a grave instead of Brooklyn by now if it wasn't for the serum of the cryo-sleep - but the thought was still there. "The boss said you aren't allowed to see him until you comply but you could be dead by then." She sighed. "You've got an hour."

She looked between the guards suspiciously, "Why are you doing this?"

"Respectin' our elders ma'am," The guard who stood behind her stammered as she pushed herself up from the chair. She nodded slightly confused as to what he meant considering that physically she was around the same age as him, although biologically she was pushing 93.

She nodded to the man behind her, "Thank you I guess.."

"Remember, an hour." She nodded as they allowed her to walk into the cell. They shut the door firmly over behind her and she could faintly hear them lock the door up. Her eyes scanned the room as quickly as she could manage only to spot Bucky staring at her from a bench across the room.

Cassandra smiled as she noticed he looked a lot better than he had the last time she had seen him. "You look better." She offered

"What did they do to you?" He questioned bluntly causing her to stare at him confused. "They said they did something to you and that if I wanted them to stop -" He shook his head unsure as to what the rest of their threat was. He was sure he had been wiped shortly after. "What did they do.."

"They haven't done anything to me that they haven't done before.." She replied to him. She didn't want to know what they had instructed him to do nor did she want to know what else they had planned for her.

Bucky scowled at her, "Why did they bring you in here?"

Cassandra shrugged, "Probably thought I could use some company.." She suddenly stretched her hands above her arms enjoying the fact she was able to move around somewhere new. Bucky stared at her in awe for a moment as she continued to stretch out. He had missed seeing her. "What?" She asked. He shook his head averting his eyes from her.

"Nothing." He commented crossing his arms across his chest as he stood up to his full height. "You must be as psychotic as I am to want to be left in here alone with me."

"Maybe." She shrugged amused, "I haven't been allowed to see you in weeks now so drastic times call for drastic measures."

"Why would you want to see me?" He questioned. "Didn't I almost kill you?"

"No.." She replied waving her hand off at him. "Just some minor injuries" He rolled his eyes at her, watching as she pulled out a small piece of paper from her pants pocket. "I want you to have this," She spoke, "You can keep this only if you promise not to ruin it like the last one I gave you.." He raised his brow at her, "I know you don't remember it and I know that you will never remember it but for the sake of today humour me huh?" She handed him the small piece and waited for his reaction.

"What is this?" He asked cautiously staring down at what he made out to be a photograph, of her - a lot healthier than she was now - her red hair was curled gently around her face as she smiled up at a man, who was smiling that same goofy smile back at her but he looked tired and worn out. They both did. They were both dressed in military attire however she had a bunch of wild flowers in her hand.

"That was the day we got married.." She commented. He stared at her. "Okay, the day I got married." She corrected.

He stared down at the photo for what seemed to be an eternity, his head was beginning to feel like a picture show as something flickered in his mind. He shook his head. "Look Lady, I don't know you." He suddenly snapped at her handing her back the photo rather forcefully.

She rolled her eyes, "I know you don't, but are you seriously telling me you don't recognise yourself in a god damn photograph?" She demanded. He stalked towards her, "What?" She laughed dryly, "Did I hit a nerve?"

"You're about to cross the line that's going to leave you needing that wheelchair they brought you in on" He warned.

"Oh.." She laughed, "I did love it when you talked dirty to me.."

She had been planning this conversation for weeks, so when his fist flew out towards her shoulder she swept down to the floor and kicked his knee as hard as she could knocking him off to the side. He grunted before charging at her. She narrowly missed his metal arm flying out towards her as she spun out of the way. "Come on Buck!" She yelled, "Show me a move I haven't already seen.."

"You are insane!" He growled at her, grabbing her arm as she went to sweep his legs out from underneath him. He hauled her up so that he could hold her against the wall with his fist drawn back. "What do you want from me!" He barked.

She stared at him for a moment, watching as if he was battling with himself with whether or not to throw his fist down into her face. He'd probably break her face with that fist. "I just want.." She paused reaching out to latch her hand onto the strap over his jacket. She was weighing her options up very quickly. She took a deep breath before pushing herself up off the wall so she could throw her legs around his side, ducking messily past his fist. "You!" His fist grazed her hip as she forced her lips over his - stunning the Soldier for a moment but for some reason that he didn't quite understand calming his desire to break the bones in her face. She was trying her hardest to ignore the pain in her side as she kissed him, hoping that it would do more good than harm just as she felt the pressure being returned.

* * *

Western Europe  
1943

Cassandra sat quietly in the back the U.S Military transfer vehicle her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Her foot was tapping rather quickly off of her thick leather bound case that rested in front of her. She was far too nervous to do anyone any favours. The other nurses that sat around her simply watched her out of amusement, she had been like that since their plane touched down outside of the Italian borders. They had been flown out to replace the inexperienced medical staff that had been pulled in to help the wounded, each of the women that sat around the truck were all trained in something that would be useful to them other than just being back home in their respected hospitals. Cassandra took a quick look up noticing that they were all staring at her.

"Sorry." She muttered, "I'm honestly regretting the last 48 hours."

"Don't." Sherrie, a short Chicago based nurse spoke up, "You never know - you're man may actually be happy to see ya' after being surrounded by men for five months." She laughed, "How mad could he be that you signed up to be shipped out into the firing line?"

"You don't really have the time to be nervous now though Doll." Martha, one of Cassandra's colleagues from back in Brooklyn, laughed as the truck came to a stop. "We're here."

"Shit." Cassandra grumbled as the armed officers met her at the entrance to the carrier. She smiled as they offered her their hand as she stepped down out of the truck, thankful for her boots as her foot sunk down a little into the mud.

"Ma'am." One of the officers spoke up. "Which one of you ladies is Cartwright?"

Cassandra turned back to them with a small smile, "That would be me." She replied, both men looked her up and down before looking at each other. "Is there a problem gentlemen?"

"Not at all ma'am." The officer stammered looking down at the crumpled letter he had pulled from his back pocket, "It just says here that you're our head nurse." He paused, "We were expecting someone a little bit older"

"I'll take that as a compliment then shall I?" She laughed as the other nurses snickered under their breaths. "Where would you want us to set up?"

"That tent over there in the tree line," He chuckled, "It's got an old faded red cross on it so you won't get lost ma'am."

"Hey -" Carrie spoke up catching Cassandra's attention as they all made their way over to the faded old tent, "When are you gonna go lookin' for him?"

"I ain't.." Cassandra replied bluntly. "At least not today, I don't think I could handle all of that today." Carrie hummed in disbelief, "Alright, alright - I'll go lookin' for my damn fiance as soon as I have my belongings somewhere that he can't find them and demand I'm sent back to Brooklyn."

"Yes ma'am," The nurses all laughed as they hurried inside the tent just as the rain began to fall in.

Within a few hours the nurses were busy sorting out the various cabinets of medical supplies until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, they all stopped their work to look over at the petite woman standing just at the door to the tent, a clipboard in her hands and her military uniform neat and pressed even with the rain beating on outside. "I am looking to speak to Head Nurse Cassandra-Anne Cartwright."

"That's me ma'am," Cassandra spoke up wiping down her hands on her tanned pants before walking over to the woman, "How can I help you?"

"My name is Peggy Carter, Colonel Phillips has some forms and equipment for you to sign for," She explained extending her hand to the woman with a warm smile, Cassandra shook her hand returning the smile. "If you could follow me."

"Yes ma'am," She nodded still smiling following the woman out of their tent before sticking her head back in to address the nurses who were all waiting patiently for her to fill them in. "Back to work ladies!"

"Yes ma'am!" They all laughed loudly as they watched her disappear out of sight and back out into the rain.

"How was your trip over here Miss Cartwright?" Peggy questioned making small talk with her as they walked across the site. "I trust it wasn't too terrible?"

"You can call me Cassandra, no one really does the formalities back home." Cassandra laughed taking a few moments to take in her new surroundings, "I hate flying so as you can imagine it was dreadful not to mention that I am now activ-"

 **"CASSANDRA ANNE CARTWRIGHT STOP THOSE DAMN PINS OF YOURS RIGHT NOW"**

Both women whirled around to see a very angry solider from across the treeline on the other side of camp. Cassandra gulped seeing Bucky hand off his kit to one of his squadron before marching over towards them, his face like thunder.

She was in trouble.

Big Time.

Peggy looked over to her to see that her face had gotten a lot paler than it had been before. She smirked, "Friend of yours?"

Cassandra sighed, "Oh yeah." She chuckled dryly. "That would be my fiance."

Peggy stiffled a laugh as Cassandra groaned under her breath, "Well.." She commented, "I imagine you don't need me around for that" She patted the nurses' arm, "So have fun with that and I'll meet you over at the green tent whenever your finished."

"Thank you Peggy," She sighed looking back over to see that Bucky was nearly in front of her. She knew as much as he was about to seriously lay into her, she couldn't help but smile at seeing him. She hadn't seen him for nearly over five months and it was a relief more than anything to see that all he had was a few scratches for now. "Bucky-"

"Don't you even utter another world from that pretty mouth of yours." He ordered as he pulled her in against him roughly covering her lips with his in the process. Her eyes were wide open at his actions however fluttered closed as his grip began to get a lot softer. He pulled away shortly after to take her face in his hands and stared at her, "You're in so much trouble." He muttered before leaning down to kiss her again. "So much trouble."

"I'm sorry Bucky," She whispered as they pulled apart to take a breath. "I really am.."

"Why are you here doll?" He questioned keeping her as close to him as he possibly could, "You have no idea how dangerous it is out here, you could ge-"

"I'm here to make sure you don't get hurt." She cut him off with a smug look on her face, "Let's face it you are more danger prone than I am." Bucky went to interrupt, but she shook her head, "Just be happy to see me James.."

Bucky grinned down at her, "Yes ma'am,"

* * *

Underground Base  
Present Day  
Washington D.C

Cassandra sat pressed against the wall of Bucky's cell, her head leaning against her knees as blood trickled down from the cut just above her eyebrow, her breathing was laboured having been tossed into the wall by him earlier. He had kissed her back, and she knew it. He had all but lost it once he realized what he had done. He had shown her weakness. He was sitting in the furthest away corner of the room, his hand clenched in his hair as he panted. Cassandra rose her head up from her knees so that she could watch him for a few moments, the guards should have came in half an hour ago but they didn't - probably were waiting for their soldier to kill her.

"They want us to have kids I think.." She spoke up loudly catching his attention only he huffed and turns away. "Neither of us have enough serum left in our blood to give them, they've already created another four - they don't have enough either." She continued. "I know you don't care if I die because let's face it you don't know me anymore - the man I married, the man I love is gone somewhere inside your head. I think that kills me more than anything they could ever do to me." He looked over at her confused, she had pushed herself up from the floor meaning he could see the bruises and cuts he had inflicted on her body. Her previously white t-shirt was now covered in blood, dirt and dust. "Just please," She begged, "Please don't let them make you forget that I tried." She turned to the door. "LET ME OUT!"

Bucky stood up quickly, watching as she flinched. She was scared of him and that didn't sit right somewhere inside. "Mi-"

"No." She shook her head, "I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. I feel so so foolish!" He watched as she began to break down, the tears rolling down her cheeks. He couldn't understand why she would show weakness. Especially to him. "I thought if I kissed you, something that you used to crave and love - that you might even just remember one little detail about yourself, it didn't even have to include me. I just wanted you to remember that you were a good man."

"I'm not a good man." He argued.

"No." She replied, "You're not.."

That hurt.

He frowned slightly as the guards that had let her into the room entered looking around confused until they had seen the state Cassandra stood in. "Wait." He muttered.

"Get me out of here please." She begged, both men nodded as they escorted her out of the room moving to close the door.

Something inside Bucky panicked watching her leave, "WAIT!"

Cassandra stood on the other side of the door whilst the Guards made sure that the door was secure, even with Bucky burying his fists into the metal. She tried to stand tall with the guards occassionally looking at her, however she broke - the tears contined to roll down her cheeks as her legs gave in sending her crashing down onto the floor as her heart broke yet again.

"We need to get her cleaned up.." The guard whispered to the other man, who took another look at the sobbing woman on the floor and nodded. "We can move her to the female quarters on the other side of the building, that way she can actually be comfortable."

"Why do you even care if I'm comfortable?" She bit out angrily, her words masked by her sobs as they struggled to make them out. "You should just throw me back in there and let him kill me!" She yelled out, "JUST KILL ME!"

* * *

Western Europe  
1944

Cassandra sat at her fold-away desk, with her legs crossed underneath herself as she left herself comfortable in her oversized military shirt. Her files out in front of her as she signed the remainder of her staff files and inventory. They had all been rushed off of their feet by a squadron of men who had got caught up in a fire fight, so much so that by the time the sun had set the women were drenched in blood, sweat and tears. The rest of the nurses had been sent back to their tents to rest with Cassandra offering to handle the rest of the night. She shuffled the last of her papers into their folder before sitting back in her chair with a soft yawn.

"Hey Nurse," She looked over to the tent flaps to see one of the 107th waiting for her, "Are you able to come give us a hand?"

"Sure thing." She replied pulling her boots on over her bare feet, deciding that she was covered enough to walk out into the dark. "What's the matter?"

"Your idiot fiance got caught in barbed wire and has screwed up his leg." He replied as he watched her roll her eyes, "I just need you to hold the tent flaps open so we can pull him in." She nodded tying the flaps up as the lads carried a bloody Bucky inside. "He's all yours Doc."

"Thank you.." She laughed before turning to her fiance, who was smiling up at her sheepishly. "So, barbed wire huh?"

"Yeah.." He muttered annoyed at the smug smile that was on her face. She had treated him the most out of all the men since she had arrived on site over two months ago and he was beginning to get a little silly when it came to accidents - she reckoned it was to spend more time with her - "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Mhmm.." She hummed as she took off his boots for him, "It's gonna hurt like hell when I have to clean and dress these for you y'know that right?"

"I can take it," He huffed as she pulled the divider across the rail to hide them off as she unlatched his belt. "If you wanted into my pants Nurse Cartwright, a beautiful dame like you, you only had to ask."

"I better be the only one Buck," She smirked as she draped his pants over the back of the railings before moving to examine his legs. She peaked up at Bucky who was staring at her. "What's up?"

"It's always going to be you Cass," He promised, "No matter what happens to me, I could get blown up and I'd still love you - hell, I'd still want only you in my pants."

"You ruined that whole sentence as soon as you mentioned your pants," She laughed, "Now stay still cause this is gonna hurt." She paused grabbing her supplies. "A lot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter guys, I have been swamped with work and I've not seemed to have any time to really sit down and write any chapters for anything over the last few weeks! I've had some time on my hands today to sit and batter out some chapters for you guys so I can post a little bit more regularly since I go back to working at Summer Camp in Texas in two weeks. Hopefully I will have some time when I am over there to keep writing otherwise everything will be going onto a hiatus.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story and waiting patiently for me to be able to update! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Stay Tuned!**

 ****Just a little warning for this chapter there are mentions of minor assault of sexual nature, nothing is described in this chapter however it is mentioned**  
**

* * *

 ****Underground Facility  
Present Day  
Washington D.C

Bucky was getting beyond restless. They had been working him like a dog for the last month or so and he had seen more than enough bloodshed in the last month than he could remember from the last 70-years. For once, he was beginning to think he was glad they had wiped his memories. Although, they hadn't wiped him in over a month so he remembered everything. He remembered more than he would care to admit and lately all of his thoughts seemed to revolve around the red-headed nurse that he hadn't seen in a while. He couldn't help but think they had killed her or worst tortured her into becoming something like him. The thought of her made him smile, something that he had thought he had forgotten how to do. He couldn't understand why she had kissed him. He was a monster who didn't deserve that kind of affection. Yet, she seemed to think he did. She called him her husband. Yet, what kind of man didn't recognize his wife and beat the woman who he was supposed to love. He wished that had remembered her so he didn't have to see the pain in her eyes when he would tell her he didn't know her. Although, as time went on, he felt like he did know her. He was beginning to crave her presence. He hated being alone in the cell and he could only hope she felt the same, but considering the last time they had been together she had screamed for him to kill her - he wasn't too sure. One thing was for sure. Whenever the spitfire was around him, the God-awful things he had done seemed to take a backseat as the Soldier only wanted to protect her from the world around them.

"Get up." Rumlow instructed as the guards opened the door to his cell. He could smell her. She was there. He stood to his feet waiting. "Good boy." He commented as he turned to his men. "Let her go."

Bucky waited until the red-head came into view to relax his shoulders. When she did, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. They had cleaned her up and he was finally able to take her in. Her skin was no longer covered in dry blood, sweat or grime, instead he was able to take in her porcelain face only marred by a few scattered bruises and small cuts. Her eyes were locked onto the floor but he wished that she would just look up at him. Her once matted and overgrown hair had been cut to sit just below her jaw line and framed her face. Her body had changed. She was dressed in tight fitted black pants, a grey t-shirt and a leather jacket. The fitted nature of the outfit let him see that her hips had become a lot wider and her body a little more 'noticeable.'

"She's yours for the night Soldier," Rumlow chuckled. "We've had our fun." Bucky's eyes snapped over to the man as a feral growl rumbled in his throat at the thought of them laying a hand on his w- the lady. "Down boy.." He warned, "You'll enjoy her!" Cassandra looked up slowly to see Buckly beginning to lose his cool. They weren't lying to him and boy she wished they were. They were trying to rile him up. "She's a screamer."

That is all it took for Bucky to lash out and grab Rumlow by the throat. His metal hand curling around his throat. The guards readied their weapons, aiming between Bucky and Cassandra. "If you every lay your hands on her again I swear to you it'll be the last thing that you do." He warned as Cassandra stared at him shocked. "I will kill every last one of you if you harm a single hair on that head!" He let Rumlow go as the agent dropped down to his knees.

Rumlow chuckled gruffly, "Oh Soldier.." He laughed. "You've made a mistake." He gestured for his men to drop their weapons only for him to turn and fire his weapon at Bucky, the bullets piercing his chest as Cassandra screamed. "Fix him!"

Cassandra made her move to quickly grab Bucky around the waist as he stumbled. Her eyes searched his frantically as he tried to keep his breathing even. "You're okay," She whispered as she led him over to his cot, she forced him to lie down as she held his hand as tight as she could, "You're going to be okay." She told him. "I can fix it, I can make the pain go away."

"Cassandra." Bucky muttered, looking up at her as she stared down. He remembered her name. "Did they hurt you?" He needed to know. She looked away. "Tell me!"

"I will as soon as I take care of you alright?!" She snapped letting go of his hand to throw her jacket to the floor. She made quick work of unzipping the large duffle bag they had left for her before pulling out the first-aid kit. She turned back to him positioning herself between his legs so that she could see the damage - well after she used the knife from his boot to cut through the leather. He let out an annoyed grunt. "Don't worry I'll buy you a new one." She gasped looking down at the wounds across his chest. "This is going to hurt."

"You should just let them kill me next time.." Bucky muttered, before he could even register her hand moving he was left with a red-hot sting echoing across his face. She had slapped him. _Hard_. Neither one said anything to the other as she moved to pull the first bullet out of his chest.

"If I let them kill you then what is my motivation to stay alive?" She whispered pulling the bullets out of his chest as quickly as she could as he grunted every so often. "Who is going to protect me James?"

"I didn't protect you from whatever they've done to you.." He whispered tilting her head up to look at him as he took in her face. She was beautiful.

"That wasn't your fault.." She told him grabbing some guaze and rubbing alcohol from her kit. She did her best to wipe the blood from his chest meaning it would be easier to stitch up the bullet wounds. "I didn't fight hard enough.. They told me -" She laughed bitterly as she laced up her needles. "They told me that if I wanted you to stay alive I had to be good.." Bucky flinched as she began to stitch up his wounds.

"Did they?" He asked hesitant. Not sure that he truly wanted to know the answer. She shook her head focusing on the task at hand. He changed the subject. "You like daisies.."

She looked up at him confused, "Yes." She replied, "How did you know that?" He just looked at her, a look that reminded her of a lost puppy. "You've been remembering things haven't you?" He nodded, "What else do you remember?"

"I don't remember a lot.." He lied.

"But you remember that I like daisies?" She asked laughing softly. She had finished stitching up his chest so she was able to sit back between his legs. "It's a start.." She reached over him to grab some wet-wipes from her bag. "I'm going to clean your face up, alright?" He looked at her hesitently. "It's okay.. It's not going to hurt." She reached out with the wet tissue to wipe the dirt from his face. "Can't have a handsome face go to waste."

"I'm a monster." He told her.

"No." She shook her head, "I don't believe that James."

"That man is gone," He told her. "You know that, I know that - I'm a monster who kills people, families..."

"Shh." She whispered as she cleaned off the rest of his face. "I have been granted one night to stay with you before they send us out there tomorrow. I don't wanna talk about that."

"Tomorrow?" He asked. He hadn't been given a mission other than to get rid of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D- Then it donned on him. They were sending her out with him to take on the entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Why are you going?"

"I am one of their most highly trained agents." She replied. Something that he definitely didn't remember."It would be madness for them not to send me with you." She laughed, "I'm also your wife.." She reminded him, "From now on where you go I go."

"No." He grunted.

"Tough." She shot back. "I lost you once, I won't do that again."

* * *

Western Europe  
American Army Base  
1943

Steve Rogers felt lost. He had been sent from place to place with a gaggle of show girls to try and boost morale within the allies and the soldiers themselves. Captain America - He was a joke. The squadron's told him so. They just wanted to see the girls while he wanted to be out there fighting with them. He was in the middle of a base in Italy where he had been told by one of the officers that he would recognize some people. Who that would be? He wasn't entirely sure. He wandered around the base only to see Peggy walking towards him with a small smile gracing her face.

"It's good to see you at last Steve," She smiled warmly at him, "How does it feel to not have to be around a bunch of chirpy show girls?"

"Jealous of my girls Peggy?" He teased good-heartedly as the brunette rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him. "I'm glad to see you too," He smiled, "Now, one of the officers said I would know someone who was working here wh-"

"Peggy!" A feminine voice yelled across the base. Her voie was full of panic and at worse it sounded as if she was crying. Steve turned to follow the voice to see the petite red-head running towards him. His jaw dropped as he instantly recognised her.

"Cassandra?" Steve questioned staring at her in awe. He knew that she has got herself shipped out but he didn't realise she was right at the front line. "Cass!" She stopped like a dear caught up in headlights as she set her eyes on the tall, muscular, blonde man in front of her.

"Steve?" She yelled. "What the hell happened to you!" She took off in a sprint and when she was close enough she threw herself into his arms. His arms shot out to catch her around her waist meaning that her legs dangled off of the ground. "You got so big.." She whispered taking in his form, "Still handsome though-"

"You alright?" He asked taking her in, considering she was dangling eye level with him, he could see that she had tears trailing down her cheeks as she stared back at him. "Cass," He whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Bucky.." She whimpered as the blonde set her back down on her feet. She looked over to Peggy. "Their battalion didn't come back.." She stated, "They were due back eight hours ago." Steve could see her hands shaking as she fought to keep a grip on his arm as if she would crumble into nothing if she was to let go. "What do we do?" She begged.

"We'll find them Cassandra," Peggy promised seeing the desperation in the woman's eyes. She had already been told an hour ago that the man she loved had been classed as Killed in Action but she could not bring herself to tell her that. Not yet.

"Peggy." Cassandra whimpered, "Don't lie to me.." Steve looked between both women and knew what was coming. "He's down as K.I.A isn't he?" She asked quietly. "Isn't he!" She sobbed. "Steve.." She looked up at her best friend devestated, "I can't - He can't .." Her knees suddenly buckled as she landed in the mud she had stood in. Steve crouched down beside her as he pulled her into his chest just as she sobbed. "My James.." Her heart was breaking right in front of him. "He can't be Steve.. He can't be.."

"Shhh.." Steve whispered tears already leaking down his face as he rocked her. Peggy had her arms wrapped around herself as she watched them both break their own hearts. "I've got you Cass.."

* * *

Underground Facility  
Present Day  
Outside Washington D.C

Cassandra had long fallen asleep curled up at his side, while he remained very much awake. He didn't want to move her and his body was screaming with pain from his wounds. She looked peaceful curled up by him. He lay watching her breathe taking his mind off of his pain. Her hair had been brushed off of her face an hour ago by him. He wanted to be able to see her. He wanted to tell her that he remembered so much more than she loved daisies. He remembered that she loved to dance, but only with him. She had loved her job but hated smelling like bleach. She loved to cook but nothing ever tasted just right. He couldn't tell her, it would put her in too much danger.

"James.." She whimpered in her unconcious state. "Not my-" She thrashed her head from side to side as she began to hyperventilate. He sat up careful not to wake her as he looked around. He'd never had to deal with anything like that. Caring. He'd never had to care about someone, until he remembered her. "He - Steve.." She was having a nightmare.

"Wake up.." Bucky muttered awkwardly shaking her shoulder. "Come on Cass.." She stirred a little but it wasn't enough. He growled under his breath. He was about to ruin everything. "Cassie Barnes you need to wake up right now." Her eyes shot open to look up at him like a deer in the headlights. "Are you-"

"You said my name." She accused. "You said my full name." She was hyperventilating for real now. "How-" She couldn't understand what was happening. "You-"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You need to keep it together okay?"

"But you-"

"You think after a month of god-awful memories of me killing people and harming everyone around me that you wouldn't just pop up - not even just once?" He asked her, "I know it's been a while since you've really had to think but come on."

She arched her brow at him, her temper flaring, "You're still a jackass." She complained, "After all this time.. " She sighed, "I took a shit ton of beating, tests, assault and you still act like a jackass!"

"What do you want me to say huh?" He asked, by this time they were face to face considering she had propped herself up onto her knees. "I'm not him anymore!" He snapped at her. "I am not the same man that you married. I kill people. I have nearly killed you twice!"

"And!" She snapped. "I am still here aren't I?"

"Why?" He growled. "Why do you keep comin' back to me."

"I'm your wife!" She growled, the anger was getting to be too much for her. "I love you!" She could feel the lock on the training they had enforced getting weaker and weaker. "I am your mission partner." His eyes widened as he realised what was happening. She was going to unlock Crimson. "I risked my life for you!"

"Cass-"

"No." She snapped. "NO!" She was breathing hard and was beginning to see red. She hated what was happening inside her but she couldn't make it stop. "Asshole." She growled out, but he was sure that it wasn't directed to him. "If you truly know who I am Soldier.." She begged, "Help me."

He reached out to grab at her dragging her to him as he held her as close to his chest as he could without suffocating her, "I've got you.." He told her as he felt her body shake. "Look at me.." He demanded. "Look at me!" Her eyes flickered to him and he watched as she struggled to keep them open. She was switching. "Shh.." He whispered, "I've got you.." She stretched up to him slightly, her hair brushing against his cheek. "Cass-" She cut him off pressing her desperate lips to his in hope that something would tame the monster inside her.

The moment she touched his lips, he felt like he had been electrocuted, images swarming his mind as he bit back a groan. One image in particular. One that he knew that she would have wanted him to have. They were surely going to wipe him soon but he swore as the red-head beside him lay her hand on his cheek that he would always come back to her. He always did.

* * *

Western Europe  
American Army Base A-202I  
1944

Cassandra had began to give up hope. Steve had been gone for weeks trying to find the missing battalion. To find Bucky. She had already started to accept the fact the man that she loved was gone. She'd never get the chance to hold him again, to tell him that she loved him, to marry him, to finally get back to Brooklyn to start the family that she had wanted. She'd lost all sight of it. The sudden cheers and whoops from outside her tent caused her to head outside. The squadrons were huddled around the exit to the base excitedly. She arched her brow as she climbed up on of the strong pillars that were holding the Med-Tent down as she looked over their heads.

"Cassandra?" Peggy asked taking in the nurses appearance. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. "What are you doing hanging around up there?"

She laughed, "Trying to figure out what all the fuss is about!" She replied, "Unless-" She chuckled sarcastically, "Did they send some new show girls?"

"Nah Miss Cartwright!" One of the soldiers grinned up at her. "Captain America has brought back the 107th."

Cassandra's eyes grew wide as she looked over to Peggy. The brunette didn't utter a word as she watched the nurse throw herself down to the ground so that she could maneuver her way through to the front of the crowd. The men around her parted like the red sea seeing the red-head push through. The soldier hadn't been kidding. Cassandra was met with the tired faces of the missing squads, she yelled out for her nurses to come take them to the tents as she searched the crowd. "Steve!"

Steve heard her voice in the crowd and looked down at Bucky who was standing tiredly beside him. He nudged his friend in the side as he brought his attention to the red-head who was staring straight at them. He could almost feel the relief radiating from her. "I think your girl is waiting for you Sergeant."

Bucky let out a sigh of relief as he finally set eyes Cassandra as she stood waiting for him. She looked awful but to him, she couldn't have been more beautiful. He pushed his way through the regiments to get to her as she did the same to meet him in the middle. He grinned down at her as he was finally able to wrap his arms around her waist as she threw her arms up around his neck. "Hi there.."

"You're here.." She whispered in against his neck as she tried to get closer to him, tears beginning to cascade down her face. "You're actually here."

"I'm right here darlin'.." He told her as she pulled back to take in his face. "I'll always come back to you.." She smiled as he finally captured her lips with his own holding her tightly scared that if he let her go, everything that had happened to him over the last few weeks would break out from inside him. "I love you Cassie.."

"And I love you James.." She smiled as he peppered her cheeks with kisses. "You need medical attention.." She stated feeling the slight bumps around his rib cage causing him to hiss at her. "Sorry.." She whispered, "Now come on." She instructed. "Let me take care of you.."

"No.." He muttered causing her to look at him confused. He could see the ring slightly out of his peripheral vision and he had made his mind up within seconds. "We're gonna get married doll." He told her, "Right here. Right now."


End file.
